Angel
by Ela JungShim
Summary: "A-ah, tapi S-Shim ssi-Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan Shim-ssi!" Panik yang dirasakan Yunho semakin menjadi saat ia merasakan Changmin mulai membuka kancing-kancing kemejanya. Changmin kembali menyunggingkan senyumannya yg sangat manis itu. "Aku ingin kau menjadi ayah dari anakku, Jung Yunho ssi." ucap Changmin sambil mengelus perutnya. HOMIN, HOMIN, HOMIN FanFiction! Chap DUA APDEEETT!
1. Chapter 1

.

.

Author **Ela JungShim **presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

"**Angel"**

**Pairing** : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

**Rate** : T

**Length** : 1 of 2 / 3

**Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK. Ela hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk di jadikan tokoh di ff ini.

**Warn** : TYPO's! Shonen ai! Oh, dan Changmin disini penampilannya kayak Changmin jaman TVXQ in Paris dulu, waktu rambutnya panjang sebahu

This is only Fan Fiction! Fanfiction=FanFiksi+Cerita fiksi/tidak nyata buatan seorang fans. Jadi buat yang tidak suka couplenya, silahkan angkat kaki, dan jangan jadikan sebuah fanfiksi sebagai dasar untuk memBashing orang, couple ataupun artis yang namanya dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOoo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

"Hey, kau sudah pesan teman untuk titip absen?"

"Ah! Aku lupa! Titip siapa nih?"

"Bagaimana kalau titip Yunho? Dia anak baik kan?"

"Yunho? Mana mungkin. Dia itu kan orangnya serius. Bisa-bisa kita malah di ceramahi kalau sampai berniat bolos."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, kau tau, kemarin aku melihat Yunho Oppa datang ke kampus dengan tubuh terluka."

"Eeehhh? Yunho Oppa? Wae?"

"Aku dengar katanya dia terluka karena membantu orang yang sedang mabuk, tapi malah dia di pukul."

"Omo! Yunho Oppa kasihan sekali? Bagaiamana keadaannya?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, hanya saja pipinya agak bengkak. Habisnya saat di pukul, dia tak melawan, dan malah terus berusaha membantu orang mabuk itu!"

"Aigooo... Yunho Oppa memang berhati malaikat!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aish! Dasar si Yunho itu!"

"Wae? Kenapa dengan si Yunho?"

"Dia itu bodoh atau bagaimana sih! Sudah tahu kalau dia juga butuh uang, tapi dia malah meminjamkan uang gaji part pada si DooHyun!"

"Eeeh?"

"Ne. Si Doohyun kan di panggil karena belum melunasi uang semester. Dan saat dia bercerita pada Yunho, namja itu dengan santainya mengeluarkan uang gajinya, dan memberikannya pada Doohyun."

"Ya Tuhan...Yunho itu benar-benar deh.."

"Hahahaha. Apalagi waktu Doohyun akan menolak, si Yunho malah bilang 'Bukankah kita hidup harus saling tolong-menolong?'"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyaaa~ Kau tahu, kemarin Yunho Oppa baik sekali!"

"Eh? Baik?"

"Ne! Kemarin aku dan teman-teman datang ke panti asuhan. Dan Yunho Oppa juga ikut."

"Lalu? Lalu?"

"Nah, kami kan baru pertama kali kesana, jadi canggung dan bingung menghadapi anak kecil. Tapi Yunho Oppa berbeda."

"Berbeda? Berbeda bagaimana?"

"Begitu datang, Yunho Oppa langsung menyapa anak-anak panti itu, dan langsung akrab dengan mereka. Lalu Yunho oppa juga mnegusulkan untuk memberishkan panti asuhan itu bersama-sama, sekaligus bermain dengan anak-anak itu. Setelahnya waktu malam, Yunho Oppa membantu menidurkan anak-anak panti, dan saat satu anak tak mau melepaskan baju Yunmho oppa, Yunho oppa akhirnya memutuskan untuk menmginap disana menemani anak itu!"

"Waaahhh... Yunho memang benar-benar baik!"

.

.

.

Changmin termenung. Entah kenapa, belakangan ini nama _'Yunho'_ sering kali ia dengar saat ia berjalan di kampus. Di kantin, di kerumunan orang yang duduk santai, dan hampir di setiap percakapan orang-orang di kampus ini, nama _'Yunho'_ selalu disebut. Dan dari cara bicara mereka semua, sepertinya si _'Yunho'_ itu benar-benar disayang oleh orang-orang kampus ini.

Dan dari semua hal yang ia dengar, sepertinya si _'Yunho'_ ini memang merupakan mahasiswa pindahan dari kampus di Gwangju. Kalau ia tak salah ingat, nama lengkapnya itu Jung Yunho, dan ia mahasiswa jurusan Hukum semester enam. Lebih tua dua tahun dari dirinya yang kini berada di semester tiga.

Anehnya, walaupun gedung fakultas hukum selalu ia lewati setiap hari, namun tak pernah sekalipun ia melihat si _'Yunho'_ yang ramai dibicarakan orang-orang itu.

Aneh. Kalau begini kan ia jadi penasaran...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Di Kantin Kampus**_

**BRUK!**

**Splash!**

**"**_**AH**_**!"**

Seisi kantin terdiam dan menatap kearah sumber kegaduhan.

Changmin mengerjapkan matanya sambil menatap ke arah lengan bajunya yang basah, bergantian sambil menatap seorang namja yang kini memasang wajah panik di depannya.

"_Yah_! Yunho! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" tanya seorang lelaki yang kelihatannya merupakan teman dari namja yang memasang wajah panik di depan Changmin.

"A-ah, ma-maaf! Maafkan aku! Tadi aku tersandung sesuatu dan tak sengaja menumpahkan minumku ke arahmu. Sekali lagi maafkan aku."

Changmin kini menadangi namja yang menundukkan kepala padanya itu.

_'Yunho? Diakah si 'Yunho' itu?_' batin Changmin sambil menetap intens ke arah Yunho. Hmm... Model rambut belah tengah yang sudah sangat kuno, kacamata besar yang menutupi hampir separuh wajahnya, dan baju yang dikancingkan sampai atas.

_'Nerd_.'

Yunho yang di tatapi tajam oleh Changmin menjadi salah tingkah. "A-ah, maafkan aku membuat bajumu basah. Aku selalu menyimpan baju ganti di loker. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa memakai bajuku."

Changmin masih diam dan terus menatapi Yunho, sampai akhirnya kedua tangannya terulur ke arah Yunho.

"A-ah! Ap-apa yang kau lakukan?!" panik Yunho saat ia merasakan Changmin mengambil kacamata yang bertengger di pangkal hidungnya.

"Diamlah sebentar." ucap Changmin tegas sambil mengacak surai gelap Yunho dan menatanya dengan jemari lentiknya.

"A-ah, tapi S-Shim ssi—_Yah_! Apa yang kau lakukan Shim-ssi?!"

Panik yang dirasakan Yunho semakin menjadi saat ia merasakan Changmin mulai membuka kancing-kancing kemejanya.

Changmin tak menjawab ucapan Yunho, dan ia merapikan kemeja Yunho yang kini sudah ia buka tiga kancingnya itu..

"Hmm... tunggu sebentar.." gumam Changmin sambil berpikir dan memandangi Yunho dengan intens.

"S-Shim Changmin ssi!" Kedua mata Yunho melebar tak percaya saat Changmin kini malah menyentuh dan menepuk-nepuk kedua lengannya.

"Ah, akan lebih pas kalau di beginikan." gumam Changmin sambil memegang lengan kemeja Yunho tepat di bahu, dan menariknya kuat-kuat.

**KREEEKK**!

"Ah, dan yang satunya juga."

**KREEEKK!**

"Nah, kau terlihat lebih tampan sekarang. Dan soal bajuku, tak usah kau pikirkan. Bye, Jung Yunho." ucap Changmin sambil mengibaskan rambut sebahunya, mencangklongkan tas ranselnya, dan melenggang pergi dengan anggunnya.

.

.

..

..

...

...

"Kyaaaa~! Yunho Oppa ternyata tampan sekaliii~!" jerit beberapa yeoja yang melihat make over Yunho.

"Whoah, Yunho, tak kusangka kalau wajahmu ternyata tampan juga." ucap seorang teman lelaki Yunho yang melihat penampilan Yunho sekarang.

"Ne. Selain tampan, kau juga terlihat keren dengan penampilanmu sekarang."

Yunho menatap ke arah teman-temannya, dan saat ia merasakan pandangannya agak kabur, ia baru teringat sesuatu.

"Ah! Shim Changmin ssi! Kembalikan kacamataku!"

.

.

.

Disisi lain, Changmin kini menyunggingkan sebuah senyum sambil menatap kacamata yang ada di tangannya. "Hmm, kacamata ini enaknya aku apakan ya~ "gumamnya pelan sambil berjalan santai.

"S-Shim Changmin ssi, kacamataku!" teriak Yunho yang kini mengejar Changmin.

"Hosh.. hosh.. hosh..! Ka-kacamataku..." ucap Yunho dengan nafas memburu saat ia sampai di hadapan Changmin. Bagaimana tidak memburu, tadi ia berlari menaiki tangga untuk mengejar Changmin yang menaiki lift, dan kini ia menemukan namja cantik itu di lantai lima gedung serbaguna ini.

"Ah? Kacamata ini? Begini saja.." ucap Changmin sambil melemparkan kacamata itu keluar jendela.

.

..

...

"**Ahhh**! Shim changmin ssi! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?!" panik Yunho saat melihat kacamatanya di lemparkan keluar jendela yang berada di lantai lima itu.

"HEI! Kau yang dibawah, bagaimana keadaan kacamata yang jatuh itu?" teriak Yunho pada orang yang berada di bawah.

Seseorang yang berbaik hati melihat keadaan kacamata Yunho kini mendongak. "Mengenaskan. Kacamatanya sudah remuk. Pecah berkeping-keping."

Yunho yang mendengar jawaban orang itu kini merasakan tubuhnya melemas. Kini ia terduduk di lorong itu, dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Jangan khawatir. Lagipula kacamata itu tak cocok untukmu. Aku akan mebelikanmu contact lens sepulang kuliah." sahut Changmin santai sambil kini ia berjongkok di depan Yunho, dan mengelus-elus rambut namja itu.

Yunho melirik Changmin didepannya, dan ia hanya bisa menghela nafas saat melihat Changmin memberikan senyum manis ke arahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ah! Shim Changmin ssi, kenapa kau sampai membayar contact lens ini. Aku bisa membelinya sendiri." kejar Yunho saat Changmin berjalan lebih dulu setelah membayar biaya contact lens yang kini dipaklai Yunho.

"Tidak masalah. Lagipula aku yang membuat kacamatamu rusak kan?" —_dengan cara melemparkannya keluar jendela, fufufu_— sahut Changmin sambil memberikan angelic smile-nya.

"A-ah, tapi biarpun begitu kau tak perlu menggantinya. Contact lens ini kan juga aku yang memakainya, jadi biarkan aku mengganti uangmu."

"Tak perlu. Aku tak butuh uangmu, Jung Yunho ssi." jawab Changmin sambil lagi-lagi memamerkan senyuman manisnya—yang membuat jantung Yunho berdebar-debar dengan keras.

"K-kalau kau tak butuh uangku, lalu apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?"

Langkah Changmin langsung terhenti, dan ia berbalik ke arah Yunho.

"Kau akan melakukan _apapun_?"

Yunho mengangguk. "Apapun."

Changmin kembali menyunggingkan senyumannya yang sangat manis itu, dan sepasang bibir sintal itu berucap, "Aku ingin kau menjadi ayah dari anakku, Jung Yunho ssi." ucap Changmin sambil mengelus perutnya.

**"A-APA?!"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~TBC~**

**Or**

**~END~**

Annyeeeooonggg~!

Ela balik lagi bawa ff HoMin~!

Hahahahaha, bukannya nggak mau nerusin ff yang lain, tapi ide ff ini dari kemarin2 terus berputar2 di benak Ela sih.. Jadi ya mumpung ada waktu, Ela ketik aja ffnya.

Dan kalau ada yang pernah ngerasa baca cerita ini, ide cerita ini Ela ambil dari Kisah Tambahan yang ada di manga The Extra Kobayashi karya Masami Morio. Cerita aslinya straight, tapi Ela bikin sho-ai~ hehehehehe~

Ini kayaknya Cuma bakal jadi dua ato tiga chap doang, nggak usah panjang-panjang~ dan chap satu pendek karena mau liat dulu reaksi para reader.

So, ff ini layak di lanjut, ato cukup begini aja?


	2. Chapter 2

.

"Kau akan melakukan _apapun_?"

Yunho mengangguk. "Apapun."

Changmin kembali menyunggingkan senyumannya yang sangat manis itu, dan sepasang bibir sintal itu berucap, "Aku ingin kau menjadi ayah dari anakku, Jung Yunho ssi." ucap Changmin sambil mengelus perutnya.

"A-APA?!".

.

.

Author **Ela JungShim **presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

"**Angel"**

**Pairing** : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

**Rate** : T

**Length** : 2 of 3

**Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK. Ela hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk di jadikan tokoh di ff ini. Dan fanfic ini terinspirasi dari ekstra story tentangg orang tua Chihiro Kobayashi dari manga The Extra Kobayashi

**Warn** : TYPO's! Shonen ai! Disini bayangkan Changmin seperti jaman TVXQ Bonjour Paris dimana Changmin rambutnya panjang sebahu(dan super kawai~ XDD).

This is only FanFiction! Fan Fiction=FanFiksi+Cerita fiksi/tidak nyata buatan seorang fans. Jadi buat yang tidak suka couplenya, silahkan angkat kaki, dan jangan jadikan sebuah fanfiksi sebagai dasar untuk memBashing orang, couple ataupun artis yang namanya dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

"Ungh..."

Yunho mengerjapkan mata saat kesadaran mulai memasuki pikirannya.

_'Ini dimana..'_ batin Yunho saat ia mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah tempat yang asing baginya. Jelas ini sebuah kamar, dengan tempat tidur empuk yang kini menopang tubuhnya, rak buku yang rapi dan sebuah lemari baju. Hanya saja... ini kamar siapa? Bagaimana ia bisa berada disini?

Pandangan Yunho yang sedari tadi berputar mengelilingi kamar asing ini terhenti saat ia melihat sebuah pigura foto. Ia baru akan meraih pigura itu saat pintu kamar asing itu terbuka.

**Cklek**.

"Ah, kau sudah sadar?" sapa orang itu sambil tersenyum manis dan melenggang anggun ke arahnya.

"S-Shim Changmin _ssi_?" panggil Yunho dengan bodohnya.

"Baguslah kalau kau tak hilang ingatan setelah pingsan dan kepalamu terbentur seperti tadi." sahut Changmin yang kini memberikan segelas air minum pada Yunho.

Yunho menerima minum yang di berikan Changmin dan mulai meminumnya.

Changmin memandangi Yunho yang tengah minum itu, dan menyeringai kecil.

"HeyYunho, kau tak takut kalau minuman itu ku beri racun?" celetuk namja yang lebih muda itu.

**BRUSHH!**

"Uhukk! Uhukk!"

"Ahahahahaha...kau polos sekali Jung Yunho.." tawa keras Changmin terdengar. "Jangan khawatir, aku tak ada niat untuk meracunimu." lanjutnya sambil menghapus air mata yang keluar dari sudut matanya karena tertawa terlalu keras.

"_Yah_! Shim Changmin _ssi_, jangan suka bercanda seperti itu. Candaanmu barusan dan juga candaan tentang permintaanmu tadi..." suara Yunho menghilang saat ia ingat mengapa ia bisa sampai hilang kesadaran seperti tadi.

Dan pandangan Yunho kini langsung tertuju pada perut Changmin.

"_Aku ingin kau menjadi ayah dari anakku, Jung Yunho ssi."_

_'Ayah? Dari anaknya? Apa itu berarti... Changmin itu sedang hamil?'_

"_Waeyo_ Yunho? Kenapa kau melihatku begitu?" tanya Changmin heran.

"U-uh, Shim Changmin _ssi_, tadi kau bilang ingin aku menjadi 'ayah' dari 'anakmu'. A-apakah kau sedang hamil?"

Changmin langsung memegang perutnya, dan—

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

—meledaklah tawa keras dari mulut seorang Shim Changmin.

Yunho mengerutkan kedua alisnya. _'Apa yang lucu dari pertanyaannya?'_

"—ahahahaha. Kau ini lucu sekali Jung Yunho. Ya Tuhan, aku menyukaimu... hahahaha.."

Di wajah Yunho perlahan keluar semburat merah mendengar ucapan terakhir Changmin.

Changmin menghembuskan nafas setelah ia puas tertawa. Kembali mengusap sudut matanya karena tawanya yang berlebihan tadi. "Aduh, sudah lama aku tak tertawa sepuas ini." ucap Changmin yang kini memberikan senyumnya pada Yunho. "Ah, jadi begini Yunho, aku sedang tidak hamil. Lagipula, di dunia ini, mana ada seorang pria bisa hamil. Ini bukan dunia fanfiksi dimana semua hal bisa terjadi sesuai kehendak penulisnya Yunho."

"T-tapi kenapa kau bilang kau ingin aku jadi 'ayah' dari 'anakmu' sambil mengelus perutmu tadi? K-kupikir kau sedang hamil, makanya kau mengelus perutmu seperti itu!"

"Oh, itu. Tadi saat aku bilang begitu, aku merasakan perutku berbunyi pelan karena aku memang sudah sangat lapar. Jadi ya, aku mengusap perutku agar tak kembali berbunyi."

Yunho membuka mulutnya tak percaya. Jawaban macam apa itu...

"L-lalu, apa maksud ucapanmu tadi?"

Changmin tersenyum lembut. "Itu karena anakku menyukaimu. Baru kali ini aku melihat anakku bisa dekat dengan orang lain. Jadi aku ingin kau menjadi ayahnya dan membantuku membesarkannya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu minggu berlalu, dan kehidupan Yunho pun kini sudah berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Jika dulu orang mengenal Yunho karena keramahan dan sikapnya yang benar-benar baik, kini setiap ia berjalan, semua pasang mata akan mengikuti sosoknya.

Yunho yang seorang nerd sudah tak ada lagi. Semenjak kejadian di kantin itu, dan karena paksaan 'seseorang' , Yunho sudah lepas dari kacamata culunnya, dan pakaiannya kini benar-benar modis. Membuat ketampanan sejati dari seorang Jung Yunho kini terlihat secara gamblang. Dan jelas, wajah tampan, modis, dan sikap ramah plus baik hati yang dimiliki Yunho membuat banyak orang jadi menyukai dan mengidolakannya.

Tapi jelas ada satu hal yang benar-benar membuat semua orang di kampus itu memperhatikan Yunho dengan seksama. Yaitu kedekatan si Jung Yunho dengan seorang yang dikenal sebagai _'Unreachable person'_ dari kampus ini, Shim Changmin.

Oh, _please_, siapa yang tak mengenal Shim Changmin? Lelaki yang mengambil jurusan Art&Music itu terkenal akan suaranya yang merdu dan mampu meraih nada-nada yang sangat tinggi. Selain itu, penampilan Changmin juga menarik. Tubuh yang langsing dan tinggi semampai membuatnya tampak keren meskipun hanya mengenakan kaus dipadu kemeja luar dan celana jeans. Wajah androgini yang terlihat tampan namun juga cantik di saat bersamaan dan ditunjang dengan sepasang mata bulat menggemaskan itu jelas membuat siapapun melabelkan kata _Sempurna_ pada dirinya.

Hanya saja, tiada gading yang tak retak. Begitu pula dengan Shim Changmin. Sebutan sebagai _'Unreachable person'_ itu bukan tanpa sebab. Semua orang mengenal Shim Changmin, dan tak sedikit yang ingin berteman dengannya. Hanya saja, bisa dibilang, tak ada seorangpun yang dekat dengannya. Tak ada yang tahu rumahnya di mana, bahkan tak ada yang mempunyai nomor ponselnya. Intinya, Shim Changmin hanya berinteraksi dengan teman kampusnya hanya saat mereka berada di kampus. Begitu perkuliahan selesai, interaksi mereka pun turut selesai. _Un_-_Reachable_.

Karena itulah, saat semua orang melihat bagaimana seorang Shim Changmin datang ke gedung fakultas Hukum demi mendatangi seorang Jung Yunho, ditambah dengan mereka berjalan pulang berdua jelas menggemparkan mahasiswa seisi kampus. Belum lagi kejadian-kejadian heboh yang dilakukan kedua orang itu di awal minggu ini. Benar-benar sensasional.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Eomma_!"

Sesosok bocah berkulit albino itu langsung berlari begitu melihat orang yang kini melepas sepatunya di pintu masuk. Wajah manis anak kecil itu semakin bertambah manis karena senyum terkembang di wajahnya.

"Sehunna~" sahut orang itu yang langsung meraup bocah kecil itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Aigooo, _Eomma_ benar-benar kangen dengan Sehunna. Apa Sehun juga kangen sama _Eomma_?"

Bocah kecil itu mengangguk penuh semangat. "_Ne_. Thehunna kangen Min-_Eomma_~!"

Orang itu—Changmin, tersenyum senang dan meraih tubuh kecil Sehun ke dalam gendonganya. Ia berdiri—dengan Sehun berada dalam gendongannya—dan tersenyum lembut ke arah pria yang ada di belakangnya. "Terima kasih, berkat kau aku bisa membawa Sehun ke rumahku."

"Yun-_Appa_..." lirih bocah kecil bernama Sehun itu saat melihat sosok lain yang datang bersama eommanya itu.

"Hai Sehunna, bagaimana harimu? Sudah bisa tersenyum lebih banyak?" tanya Yunho yang kini mengelus pipi halus Sehun.

Mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu dari _Appa_-nya membuat Sehun menggeleng lemah, dan menyurukkan wajahnya di dada sang _eomma_. Bersembunyi dari sang _Appa_.

"Sudah, sudah. Tak apa-apa Sehunna. Tapi hari ini adalah hari terakhir Sehunna disini. Karena itu bisakah Sehun mengabulkan permintaan _Eomma_ dan _Appa_?"

_Namja_ kecil itu mengangkat wajahnya, dan mengangguk.

"Karena ini hari terakhir Sehunna berada disini, Sehunna harus tersenyum kepada semuanya saat berpamitan nanti, ne?"

Namja kecil berkulit sangat putih itu menggigit bibirnya ragu, sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk kecil.

"Anak _eomma_ memang pintar~" puji Changmin sambil mengecup sayang pipi anaknya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nah, dengan begini, Sehun sudah resmi menjadi anak kalian berdua Yunho, Changmin." ucap sang pemilik panti tersebut setelah ia menandatangani surat-surat yang berada di depannya. Surat adopsi seorang Sehun yang kini dipasrahkan kepada Yunho dan Changmin.

"Akhirnya... Akhirnya Sehun benar-benar bisa menjadi anakku secara resmi.." gumam Changmin sambil tersenyum dan memeluk surat adopsi yang berharga itu.

_Adopsi_?

_Sehun_?

_Changmin dan Yunho? _

Apa maksudnya?

Jika kalian bingung, aku akan membawa kalian ke waktu dimana Changmin memberikan penjelasannya kepada Yunho setelah kejadian pingsannya Yunho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Flashback***

"L-lalu, apa maksud ucapanmu tadi?"

Changmin tersenyum lembut. "Itu karena anakku menyukaimu. Baru kali ini aku melihat anakku bisa dekat dengan orang lain. Jadi aku ingin kau menjadi ayahnya dan membantuku membesarkannya."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti Shim Changmin _ssi_..." ucap Yunho yang sangat bingung dengan perkataan namja cantik di depannya ini.

"Uhm, bisakah kau tak memanggilku seformal itu Yunho? Kau itu _sunbae_-ku, lebih tua dariku, jadi tak perlu kau memanggilku dengan nama lengkap dan seformal itu. Cukup panggil aku 'Changmin' saja."

"Uh, baiklah kalau maumu begitu... Changmin."

Changmin tersenyum puas. Ia duduk di sofa yang ada di kamarnya itu, dan menyilangkan kaki jenjangnya dengan anggun.

"Jadi begini, tiga tahun lalu, aku menemukan seorang bayi yang di buang di pinggir sungai. Anehnya, bayi itu tidak menangis sedikitpun. Tapi saat aku menggendongnya, ia tersenyum sangat manis, dan membuatku ingin merawatnya."

"Ah, apakah bayi itu yang kau maksud sebagai 'anakmu'?" tanya Yunho.

Changmin mengangguk. "Tapi merawat bayi itu tidak mudah, apalagi saat aku masih di bangku SMA, dan aku tinggal di Seoul sendirian. Karena itulah, aku memberikan bayi itu ke panti asuhan, dan setiap sepulang sekolah aku selalu menemuinya. Beruntung sekali pemilik panti itu sangat baik dan memperbolehkanku untuk menginap sewaktu-waktu. Dan aku sangat bahagia melihat anakku bertumbuh setiap harinya.."

Yunho tertegun. Melihat Changmin yang tersenyum, dengan sorot mata yang terlihat begitu lembut benar-benar membuat detakan jantungnya meningkat dengan pesat.`

"Anakku tumbuh, dan aku sangat ingin membuatnya benar-benar menjadi anakku secara legal. Namun saat aku mengatakan maksudku kepada kepala panti, ada tiga syarat yang harus aku penuhi. Pertama, aku harus berusia dua puluh tahun. Kedua, aku harus memiliki tabungan yang nominalnya cukup banyak. Dan ketiga, aku harus memiliki pasangan yang tinggal serumah, yang bisa akrab dan diterima oleh anakku."

Saat mengucapkan syarat terakhir itu, Changmin menatap Yunho dengan intens. Membuat yang di tatap menelan ludahnya dengan susah karena sepertinya ia mulai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini...

"Syarat pertama, aku kini sudah nyaris berusia dua puluh satu tahun. Syarat kedua, dengan berhemat dan part time, saldo tabunganku di bank sudah lebih dari persyaratan itu."

Changmin terdiam sejenak.

"Hanya saja untuk persyaratan ketiga, masih sangat sulit. Begitu aku menginjak usia dua puluh tahun, sudah banyak yeoja ataupun namja yang kukenalkan pada anakku secara implisit. Berjalan-jalan dan mampir ke panti asuhan, dan mempertemukan mereka dengan anakku. Namun anakku yang memang pendiam dan sukar dekat orang lain itu tak sedikitpun memberikan reaksi pada mereka." Changmin terdiam sejenak. "Tapi... sewaktu aku mendengar dari ibu panti mengenai anakku yang berinteraksi denganmu... aku merasa akhirnya bisa memenuhi syarat yang ketiga."

Changmin menatap Yunho dengan intens. Sepercik harapan dan permohonan terpampang di sepasang mata bulat itu.

"Tunggu, tunggu. Tunggu dulu. Aku? Dengan anakmu? Kapan aku pernah bertemu dengannya?" tanya Yunho bingung.

Changmin bangkit dari posisi duduk anggunnya, dan berjalan menuju ke nakas, dan mengambil sebuah pigura foto yang ada di sana. "Ini anakku." beritahu Changmin sambil menyodorkan foto itu pada Yunho. "Apa kau mengingatnya?"

Yunho menerima foto itu. Dan saat melihat dua orang objek yang ada di foto itu, ingatannya tiga hari lalu saat kunjungan ke sebuah panti asuhan langsung menghujani benaknya.

Ia ingat dengan jelas waktu ia datang kesana dan menyapa seluruh anak-anak panti itu, ada satu anak yang hanya diam saja dan melihatnya dengan pandangan datar. Meskipun tak ada ekspresi di wajah itu, dan tak ada keluar suara dari sepasang bibir tipis itu, namun Yunho tak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari bocah berkulit sangat putih itu.

Kalau ditanya kenapa, mungkin jawabannya adalah meskipun diam dan tak berekspresi, namun bocah itu mengikuti apa yang ia ucapkan. Sewaktu ia menyarankan untuk bersama-sama membersihkan panti asuhan, kebanyakan anak-anak itu malah bermain-main tidak jelas. Berbeda dengan anak satu itu. Meskipun diam, namun dengan tubuhnya yang kecil, ia berusaha membantu yang lain untuk membersihkan panti.

Dan hal yang paling membekas dalam ingatannya adalah saat dimana Ia dan teman-temannya membagikan hadiah kepada semua anak. Saat ia meberikan sebuah boneka bambi yang diikat pita pada bocah itu, awalnya bocah itu hanya diam. Tapi begitu bocah itu memperhatikan si boneka, tiba-tiba saja bocah kecil itu tersenyum. Senyum yang membuat wajah tak sedari tadi tak berekspresi jadi terlihat amat sangat manis.

"_Kau suka dengan boneka itu?" _tanya Yunho kala itu.

Bocah itu mengangguk. _"Boneka ini milip eomma. Mata eomma bulat dan bethal. Lucu. Thehun thuka."_

Yunho waktu itu tersenyum lembut. _"Karena Sehun sendiri juga sangat manis, kalau dipadukan dengan mata bulat seperti bambi, pasti eomma Sehun benar-benar cantik dan manis."_

Dan dengan kalimat itu, ia mendapatkan hadiah berupa pelukan dari si bocah. Dan malamnya, saat ia membantu menidurkan anak-anak panti, Sehun tak mau melepaskan bajunya hingga akhirnya ia menginap di panti.

"Sehun.." gumam Yunho lirih mengingat wajah anak kecil yang ada di foto tersebut.

Changmin yang mendengar gumaman Yunho menjentikkan jarinya. "Tepat sekali. Anak manis ini adalah Sehun, putraku. Beberapa hari setelah kunjungan kalian, aku diberi tahu kalau Sehun bisa dekat dengan seseorang. 'Yunho dari kampus yang sama denganku' hanya itu petunjuk yang aku punya, dan beruntungnya aku bisa bertemu sendiri denganmu secara kebetulan." Jeda sejenak. "Karena itu, Jung Yunho, aku memintamu untuk menjadi ayah dari anakku."

"Uhm, bagaimana..." Yunho bergerak-gerak resah dalam posisi duduknya itu. .."bagaimana kalau aku... menolak?" tanya Yunho dengan agak ragu.

Seketika, semua ekspresi di wajah manis Changmin menghilang, dan menyisakan wajah datar yang terlihat cukup... err... menakutkan.

Ia berjalan mendekati Yunho dan meletakkan jari telunjuknya ke rahang kokoh Yunho. "Apa alasanmu menolak, heumm? Padahal tadi siang kau sudah berkata kalau kau akan melakukan apapun permintaanku." desis Changmin penuh ancaman.

"A-aku memang berkata seperti itu, tapi permintaanmu benar-benar berlebihan. Aku ini hanya seorang mahasiswa biasa yang kebetulan menyukai dan disukai oleh Sehun putramu itu. Tapi meskipun begitu, bukan berarti lantas aku bisa begitu saja menjadi ayah dari anakmu itu. Menjadi seorang ayah, dalam pikiranku ini berarti sebuah tanggung jawab yang besar. Dan aku merasa belum siap. Jadi, maaf... kurasa aku menolak."

Changmin menjauhkan diri dari Yunho mendengar jawaban pria itu. "Aku mengerti." ucap Changmin sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Yunho menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Tapi asal kau tahu saja Jung Yunho, aku bukan tipe orang yang menerima kata '_tidak'_." lanjut Changmin, yang membuat kelegaan Yunho hanya seperti angin lewat. "Hari ini kau kuberi keistimewaan untuk menolak. Namun jangan harap kau bisa hidup dengan tenang setelah ini :) "

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku adalah.." Kini, sebuah evil smirk itu terpasang di wajah manis Changmin. "...aku akan membuatmu berkata _'iya'_ untuk menjadi ayah dari anakku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~TBC~**

Annyeeeooongggg~!

Ela is back~!

Akhirnya curi-curi waktu berhari-hari di sela kesibukan kerja dan berobat, bisa juga ff yang ini selesai satu chapter. Dan ini threeshot, jadi chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir.

BIG THANKS buat :

Nvr, gothiclolita98, suci0807, ahrahenry897, ChaYunnie, changmomoMINE, missjelek, S Cho, banzaianime80, iloyalty1, , Nakahara Grill, Fujoshi203, viluphi/4kasuna fu-Chan, erna sparkyuelf, melqbunny, homin lover, kame chan, yunlicha, Loomi3, Isnaeni love sungmin, gdtop, s4kur4h4n4, , shin min hya, niyalaw, bambi minnie, ajib4ff, widwidol, FiWonKyu0201, PedoYun, Ri'a, a s, GaemGyu92, BabyJjing, evil-cassie, princessparkyu, sayakanoicinoe, junox, anonymous gurlz, oko.921, mapledays, Guest(1), Sya Yumin, Guest(2), angellajoanne, Jung Rae Rim

Yang sudah sudi meninggalkan jejak dan bikin ff ini gak jadi END di chap pertama.

Buat beberapa pertanyaan, nggak sempat jawab satu-satu, tapi

Ini memang dibikinnya berdasarkan manga The Extra Kobayashi karya Masami Morio sensei. Sudah saya sertakan infonya di bagian a/n author(dan kali ini saya letakkan di bagian disclaimer agar semua tahu).

Ini bukan mpreg koq

Ini bukan GS. Ini cuma Changmin versi rambut sebahu.

Last, review lagi yaaaaaa~ biar cepet apdet.. hihihi..


End file.
